falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Brian
* Characters: ** Brian (Fallout 2), a ghoul resident of Broken Hills in Fallout 2. *** Hcbrian.msg, dialogue for Brian in Fallout 2. ** O'Brian, a member of Vault 101 security in Fallout 3. ** Brian MacLaren, the winner of the Summersville potato salad contest, mentioned in Fallout 76 cut content. ** Brian (Fallout Tactics), a recruit in Fallout Tactics. * Real-life people: ** Brian Luzietti, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a music supervisor for Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Brian Freyermuth, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a designer of Fallout who, together with Scott Campbell, the wrote the [[Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure timeline|earliest version of the Fallout timeline]]. He was also a level desiugner for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. ** Brian Fargo, the founder of Interplay Entertainment and head of the company during the development of Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. ** Brian Menze, a developer who worked at Black Isle Studios as an artist of Fallout 2 and at Obsidian Entertainment as Senior Conceptual Artist for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Brian Robb, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a programmer of Fallout 3 and a gameplay programmer of Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Brian Bloomfield, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout 3 and a quality assurance tester for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Brian Chapin, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quest designer for Fallout 3, its add-on Mothership Zeta, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. *** Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Brian Chapin, a brief insight of Brian Chapin. ** Brian Fox, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as an additional programmer of Fallout: New Vegas. ** Brian Watson, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Brian Morris, a sound engineer who worked with Bethesda Softworks on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Brian Baird, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a gameplay programmer on Fallout 76. ** Brian Hare, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional DevOps programmer on Fallout 76. ** Brian Krause, an actor who voiced Mitchell Hibbs and the Watoga High School P.A. system in Fallout 76. ** Brian Marshall, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Brian Phillips, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an infrastructure programmer on Fallout 76. ** Brian Seo, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Brian D. Casteel, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment on box design and layout for Fallout Tactics. ** Brian Fredrickson, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a sound designer for Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Brian George, a voice actor who provided voice for Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Brian Christian, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as head of 14 Degrees East division and a designer for Fallout Tactics and director for Fallout Extreme. ** Brian Hendley, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as Lead Programmer of Van Buren. See also * Bryan ru:Брайан